Mortal Kombat: Dark Ages
by Raydiva
Summary: Before Liu Kang...Before Kung Lao...there were other warriors who fought and won the tournament call Mortal Kombat. This is only one story found in the chronicles of Mortal Kombat.
1. Book I: Prepare for Kombat

**Note:** I do not own Mortal Kombat and it is currently owned by Midway. I make no money from this, only writing practice and the removal of a nagging story in my head.

For those of you who remember me, I do apologize for MK: Echoes of the Past. Hopefully someday I will go back and rewrite it, but no promises.

As for this story, it takes place during…what else the Dark Ages. This is before the 'great' Kung Lao by more than a few centuries so none of the mortal characters of MK: Conquest or the modern age MK stories will appear. There will be familiar names which may seem out a place with this in mind but consider that many 'names' are titles (ie Sub-Zero) and not actual names, so can be inherited or earned. Others are the same characters as the modern MK stories, just that they live for a very, very long time (ie Shang Tsung, Raiden) for mostly obvious reasons if you are familiar with Mortal Kombat.

Once again please read, enjoy and if you feel up to it review. The more people review, the more likely I will write. It was a lovely PM from a reader of my older stories that got my muse going for this one.

Thank you, LilDevyl. As for my other story ideas that you mentioned, there is notes on them in my PC but no real story as of yet, except for perhaps a chapter or two. My original story you mentioned, 'Godslayer,' was almost complete but lost the entire story due to moving and now I had to start over. One I get enough of it done, I'll see about posting it somewhere perhaps this website's sister site since it is not fanfiction. It all depends on my muse. Ok that's enough notes for today, on to the story.

**  
Book I: Prepare for Kombat**

**Chapter 1: The Monk**

As the sun rose in the east, a small bird perched on a slightly swaying branched groomed its feathers. The sound of clacking wood suddenly filled the air, startling the bird into flight. Nearby an open field was filled with men and boys wearing nothing but loose fitting beige pants. The older boys and men all had shaved heads; some so smooth they glinted in the morning sun. Each one was busy with some sort of combat training. Wooden and bamboo weapons of different varieties were used in practice by many, but most were concentrating on the unarmed methods of combat.

Across the field was the outer walls of a temple and on top of this wall stood three men in the orange robes of the Shaolin order. The first and youngest of the three asked, "Have you made your selections, Master Yao?"

"If you haven't, "said the one furthest from the first, "I have a few in mind, that would more than meet the needs…"

"It is well known that it is not I who chooses, "said Master Yao who then glanced at the first monk, "You should know better than anyone, Brother Jiang, it is not wise to second guess the gods."

Brother Jiang humphed and said, "He hasn't been seen in years, Master. If he doesn't show up, we need to have someone prepared. This is too important…"

"Brother Jiang" exclaimed the other monk, "You dare question Lord…"

Master Yao said with a chuckle, "Calm down Brother Chen. He never takes such words as insult. However, Brother Jiang, he does have a tendency of making mortals eat their words for a laugh."

A rumble of thunder brought the distant darkening sky to their attention. Brother Chen said, "That does not look good. I'll see about calling the youngsters in, there is no point risking…"

A bright bolt of lightning flashed across the sky from the distant storm clouds and struck the tree with a loud crash. The tree split in half, with one side of it falling directly to one of the youngest students. A flesh color blur picked up the child and carried him to safety just before the smothering wood hit the ground.

"Are you hurt?" asked the older student as he placed the child down.

The shaken child shook his head negatively and then remembering his manners, bowed and said, "Thank you for saving me, Zhu Hao."

The Zhu Hao rubbed the child's head with a smile and said, "Don't worry about it. If nothing else it'll be a lesson in being aware of your surroundings."

Back at the wall, the Master smiled and said, "It seems HE has chosen."

Later that day, Zhu Hao stood next to a well with a full bucket on its edge. Splashing water on his arms, chest and head in the attempt of removing some of the sweat and dust from the morning practice. Another child student race over to him and bowed multiple times as he said in a rush, "Hao, the Master wishes to speak with you in the main hall."

"Thank.."Hao started to thank the boy, but it seems that he had other duties because he was already down the trail. He laughed quietly as he rubbed his recently shaved head and slowly walked towards the heart of the temple. As he walked he wondered what he could have done to warrant the attention of the Master. Normally it was Brother Jiang who saw to correct his failings. Not humble enough, too out spoken, too distracted by women, and the list goes on. You would think that the Shaolin order was like those strange new Christian priests by what Brother Jiang wanted the students to act.

As he neared the temple steps, he noticed a beggar in faded gray robes and a large peasant straw hat hiding his face, but a long gray hair could be seen around his shoulders. The beggar seemed to be resting on the steps with his walking staff within easy reach. Hao thought that this was strange, since all of the local homeless knew that food and other necessities were given out at one of the side entrance assigned for just that…that and Brother Jiang's infamous wrath in regards to the 'unwanted and unwashed' on the sacred temple's steps. Hao paused, considered if he should ignore the beggar and hurry to answer the Master's summons or see to helping the poor man. Sighing, knowing he could never live with himself if the old man got in to trouble. "Hey Grandfather," Hao said respectfully as he stepped closer to the beggar, "Do you need some help? There is food and.."

The old man chuckled as he looked up to reveal a much younger looking face than the gray hair would have indicated. "It's not a question of how you can help me, but how much I'm allowed to help you."

"What?" Hao asked, but then saw Brother Jiang coming down the stairs in a huff, "Oh no…look I have got to.."

"Zhu Hao!" snarled the monk, "What is this…beggar doing on the front steps and shouldn't you be with Master Yao by now?!"

The beggar laughed as he stood up. Dusting himself off, he said, "How someone like you , Jiang, became a high ranking monk I will never know."

"You dare!"

The beggar turned to glare at the monk. Lighting flashed across the beggar's eyes unseen by Zhu Hao. Jiang's face paled as he nearly tripped stepping backwards away from the sight. As the monk started to kneel the best he could on the stairs, the 'beggar' said, "Oh don't bother. Just tell Master Yao, I'm borrowing his student for a bit and if he wishes to join us we'll be in the apple grove."

"Of course…at once.." Jiang bowed multiple times, as he tried to walk up the stairs backwards, only to give up and turn to hurry up those same steps.

"Excuse me, "said Hao with a shocked look on his face, "What just happened? Who are you?"

"Nothing and no-one of great importance, "the stranger said, "What's important is what is going to happen and who you are."

o.O--^.^--O.o

About a year later, the Zhu Hao walked into the port town of Shanghai and tried his best not wrinkled his noise at the smell of fish and salt water. As he walked down the small town's main road to the port, a few people bowed respectively to the monk and he returned action as a force of habit. Throughout his trip, it was the same. He was respected for the ropes he wore, but they did not know him. He really didn't mind, but it was those same robes that made the journey a lonely one. It seemed that most assumed that the robes indicated that the wearer took vows of chastity and abstinence. This trip did not turn out has he hoped.

Loud voices drew his attention towards a something he has only seen in sketches at the temple and unfortunately that sight looked like it was going to get ugly if he didn't do something.

**Chapter 2: The Samurai**

Two swordmen stood on the dirt road facing each other, swords drawn. The afternoon breeze caused the sleeves of their kimonos to flutter. An unheard call to battle was rung and the two men swung their swords at the same time. The sounds of steel slicing the air, the shuffle of feet in the dirt and the rare clank of metal on metal were the only sounds to be heard as the two men seem to almost dance their deadly dance.

A loud clang rang through as the swords struck wrong. One sword flew out of its wielder's hands as the other shattered. Razor sharp shrapnel exploded from the shattered sword and a one sliced across the check of the sword's former owner.

The other swordsman raced for his sword, only to be kicked to the side by a flying kick. With blood dripping as if tears, the fighter waited for his opponent to recover from the kick and to stand before sending a rain of punches and kicks upon him. His opponent blocked and dodged, but it was obvious who the better fighter was.

A strong hit to the lower chest knocked the wind out of the losing fighter, forcing him to the ground. Through bleeding lips he snarled, "Hayashi you traitor! I am you lord and master, you dare…"

Hayashi replied calmly, "I refuse to serve one such as you any longer, defiler."

"Defiler?" The lord replied, "I own those…those peasants. I do as I please…"

"You chose to rape and torture the innocent. You chose to kill those who seek to protect their loved ones from your cruelty. You! Who was charged with protecting those same ones you terrorize. You are worse than the most corrupt Oni, "As he spoke, Hayashi walked towards the remaining sword keeping his eyes directly on the lord the whole time. He picked up the sword and held it to his side with both hands, "No more will these people suffer from your actions!" Then in a blur the sword was no longer went from Hayashi's side to pointing almost straight up with a thin trail of blood running down it edge. A second later, a body fell to the ground and the lord's head rolled across the ground.

Hayashi flicked the blood away just before sliding it into his sash. The locals started slowing coming out of their hovels. Seeing the dead lord, they all knelt, face down in the direction of the samurai with the exception of a single elder.

"Thank you, Lord Hayashi Kenta, "the old man said, with a deep bow, "We thank you for all that you have done. However can we repay you?"

Hayashi bowed slightly in return to the old man and replied, "I have need of someone to perform as my kaishakunin come morning. Perhaps you could fine a steady hand among your people for me?"

"Kaishakunin?! But my lord why?" the old man asked with dismay.

"I have betrayed my lord and master, killed him even. Honor demands seppuku!" Hayashi replied in a firm voice, "Tonight I shall prepare, come sunrise I expect the one you have selected be prepared as well."

The elder bowed deeply with a loud, "Hai!"

Later that evening, Hayashi Kento sat in his chambers, at a low table. Dipping the tip of his quill into the ink, he then attempted to write his death poem but the words just would not come. Placing the quill in its holder, he sighed and then turned. When he had traveled to his former lord's shiro, to return the body, he discovered that the lord's depravity was worse than he originally thought. The moment they saw the body, the servants took the body but one asked Hayashi what he wanted done to the lord's 'guests.' It still made him sick to the stomach seeing the condition those guests were in. Beaten and starved was the lesser of the evils. A few wished only for death to end their suffering since it was obvious that not even time would be able to end their suffering. The looks of gratitude just before the sword landing at their necks shook the samurai as nothing did. How could such a creature even exist?

A rumble of thunder pulled him from those dark thoughts. With 'humph,' the samurai stood up to and walked over to the window. Looking out he could now see lighting dancing across the night sky, revealing the previously unseen dark clouds. He reached over to close the shutters only to be nearly knocked b by a bright flash and a loud clap of thunder. Blinking rapidly in the hopes of regaining his eyesight, he blindly closed the shutters.

Suddenly, he pulled out his sword as he turned to face…tall, white haired man wearing a loose white shirt and hakamas. Without hesitation, the samurai attacked but his sword was blocked by a staff and next he knew Hayashi was flat on his back with the butt of the staff firmly on his chest.

"Now that I have your attention, "said the stranger, "I may have a way for you to regain your honor in a more constructive manner than killing yourself."

o.O--^.^--O.o

A few months, Hayashi Kenta found himself leaving one ship to wait for another in a foreign land. He still wasn't sure that he trusted the belly-button eater's tales, but if they were true it would be a worthwhile quest. Not only would the world be saved, he would have regained his honor and even the right to claim his old lord's rank. He would be able to protect his people as they should be.

As he walked it was obvious he was drawing a crowd, his topknot, kimono and sword marking him not the normal Japanese traveler. "Murderer!" came one voice. Another voice, "Foul spy, what do you want here?"

A piece of fruit flew towards him, but was caught by a hand not his own. A priest or monk of the Shaolin order held the rotten fruit in his hand and said to the crowd, "Is this the way to treat a guest in our country? "

The people fumed but bowed in respect to the monk's words and return to their work. "Ugh, "said Hao as he tossed the fruit to the side. He then bowed to the samurai and said, "I am Zhu Hao of the Shaolin Order and I welcome you to China."

Hayashi returned the bow and replied, "I am Hayashi Zenta, Samurai of the Western Provinces. I thank you for your welcome. It is much more pleasant than the other welcome I was receiving."

"Come, "said Hao with a smile, "I see a inn calling our names, and hopefully one willing to let a monk buy himself and a samurai some drinks."

"Hai!" said Hayashi, "as he settled his travel bag more securely on his back, "Perhaps you can give me some directions since I am a stranger in your land."

As they walked, Hao replied, "Let me guess, you're here on your way to a tournament? No offence, that's the only reason why I can see a lone samurai showing up in this town. If you want, we can travel together. I too was invited."

A few minutes later they were seated at the local inn, discussing the tournament when a woman walked by. "Girl, "said the samurai grabbing her arm, "Me and my friend needs drinks and some food."

The woman turned to show her European features and said, "Drinks and some food, eh?"

"That's right, "said the monk, giving the woman a slap on the rump, "And be quick about it otherwise no tip."

The woman's eyes narrowed as she walked over to the bar, opened up and picked up two bottles. Hao was about to say something about mugs, when she pick-up both bottles and turned them upside down over both of their heads. The room roared in laughter as the samurai automatically stood at the insult. Taking his move as a possible attack, the woman pulled out a pair of large daggers pointed one to his gut and the other at his throat.

**Chapter 3: The Rogue**

A howl sounded through the night as the otherwise quiet hamlet slept. In the meager light of the crescent moon, a dark shadow is barely seen as it made its way across the roof, stopping briefly above each window as if listening for something.

A barely hear whimper caught its attention. It slid down the side of the building to glace into the room. A small form huddled in a corner. Glancing across the room carefully, the shadow confirmed that the child was alone. Sliding into the room, it walked over to the child. A beam of moonlight barely lit the shadow's face to reveal a young woman, with very serious eyes.

Sensing something the child looked up and then ran towards the invader to hug her around the waste. "Sar.."

"Shsssh!" the woman said and then whispered as she returned the hug, "Are you well?"

The child gave out a painful 'ow' when the woman hugged him. Noticing this, the woman released the boy and knelt down. Turning him around, she lifted up the back of his nightshirt. Dark bruise lined his pale back, obvious even in the limited light. "Johnny, "sighed the woman, "Just what did you get you self…"

The door crashed open and two large men barged in. The woman stood up and pushed the boy behind her as she hissed, "Get out of the way."

The boy quickly dived under the bed for cover as the men laughed. One said with a leer, "What do we have here? If I be knowing that taking the boy would have brought a late night visit from a pretty gal, I would have done it sooner."

"I can guess, "said the woman, "After all that's the only way any gal would look at you twice."

The man snarled and moved to backhand the woman. She duck, and did a sweep with her leg knocking her attacker down. "Why you.."said the other man as he went on the attack, only to be met by a fist in his crotch. The woman rolled into a stance as the first man stood up, rubbing the back of his head and ignoring his groaning partner. "I always like a little bit of fight in my women, "he growled, "But you need to be taught a lesson!"

He then ran to tackle the woman, who sidestep and gave a roundhouse kick in answer. The man once again fell to the ground. The woman pulled out a pair thin dagger like but handle-less blades and threw them. With a pair of loud thuds, the throwing knives landed on both sides of the man, pinning his shirt and thus him to the ground. Words unfit for innocent hears filled the room as the man struggled to break free. The boy called out, "Sarah behind ya!" just before a pair of muscular arms grabbed her from behind, pinning her upper arms to the side. "Got ya!" growled the second man as Sarah struggled a little but he did not see the smirk on her face. Sarah raised her leg and stomped with all her might right on top of the man's foot at the same time she threw her head back right into his chin. The combined attacks loosened his grip just enough to allow her slide down and free. Then with a donkey like kick, she knocked him back. Without wasting a moment, she turned and drew out another pair of throwing knives. Both the man and the knives met the wall, with one pinning a piece of his shirt at the shoulder and the other at the opposite hip. Sarah then walked over to the one pinned to the ground and placed a sharp kick to the head, quieting him. She then did the same to the other, but with a bedpan that Johnny handed her to the other.

"Are those the only two here?" asked Sarah, certain that they were since no one else can to investigate the noise.

"Huh hu," answered Johnny positively, "There were another, but they left him behind when the guard got 'em."

Sarah sighed loudly, "Johnny…if you ever do anything this stupid ever again..."

"But, "said Johnny, "I thought that.."

"Johnny!" answered Sarah, "It's too dangerous for you to take such a stupid risk. I know I've done the same, but I had no choice. You do. Hell, let's see what they got. I can only hope it's enough to make this all worthwhile."

Not long later a heavy cart, pulled by a pair of oxen, rolled out of the hamlet not even given a second look by the sleepy guards. After all, it was now just before dawn and a common enough time for those who have a ways to travel to start out. Farther down the road, the boy whooped and said, "Can't wait for the Sister's to see what we got!"

"I can, "muttered Sarah who then smiled, "Since you started this whole mess, I'll let you deal with the lecture about the sins of stealing."

"What do ya mean? You take stuff from people like those guys all the time, "commended Johnny, "If ya didn't we be all still going hungry."

"It's called the lesser of two evils, "said Sarah who then smiled at the boy's confused look, "Don't worry about it. Once they see your back, they'll be more concerned with patching you up than where the supplies came from."

Sarah reached over the ruffle his hair, which caused the boy to laughing duck and say, "Stop that!"

*Thrump! Thrump! Thrrrrrrrrump!*

"What the…"said Sarah, looking around trying to find the source of the strange noise.

"Thrump ta Thrump! Thrump ta Thrump! Thrrrrrrrrarump!*

"There!" the boy called out and pointed towards a man in a bright blue and white outfit sitting on a stump next to the road. White hair tied back in a low tail, striking a drum with a pair of sticks. 'Thrrrrrrrump ta rump!"

The wagon stopped next to him and as he noticed he now had an audience, he stood up to place the drum on the stump and gave a bow. "Dear lady and child, can a lowly drummer beg a ride to the next town. It seems that my fellows have…forgotten me."

"Forgotten you?"asked Johnny as Sarah gave him a skeptical look, "How they do that."

The stranger sighed and then said, "Honestly? They didn't. I just annoyed them to the point they left me behind."

"Can we?" begged Johnny.

"No, "said Sarah firmly, "We don't know him and …"

"Come now, Sarah of the Blades, "said the drummer with a smile and eyes that appeared to flash briefly, "It's not like I'm going try to rob you and from what I've _seen_, you are more than capable of defending yourself."

o.O--^.^--O.o

Years later, Sarah found herself dusting off travel dust and trying to sell the mule she used for the last portion of her long trip. The pilgrimage was definitely more than she expected. From the British Isles, to Europe, across the Mediterranean, pass Arabia through Persia and the steppes. Then just when she hoped her journey was almost finished, she had to traverse the ENTIRE COUNTRY OF CHINA! Much as she complained she knew right off she would do it again. It was the adventure she always wanted and even if she didn't win the tournament, there were enough gold and luxury goods she sent back with hopefully honest traders to keep the orphanage running for decades. Then there were the 'teachers.' She wondered what those great fighters would think that the pretty face watching them was not there to look at their 'great looks' but to learn how they fought. If there were three things that she thanked her dead father for they were: How to scale a wall, how to throw a knife and last but most important how to learn by watching.

Once the sale of the mule was complete, she grabbed her bag and headed over to the wash lady that the farrier mentioned was next to the inn. On the way to the inn, she dropped off her bag of dirty clothes and arranged for them to be ready by morning.

She walked into the inn and as she made her way to the bar, someone grabbed her arm and said, ""Girl. Me and my friend needs drinks and some food."

Sarah turned to look at the man and asked, "Drinks and some food, eh?"

"That's right, "said the man's friend who then had the nerve to slap her on the butt, "And be quick about it otherwise no tip."

Sarah narrowed her eyes as she turned, she then smirked with an idea…Oh she'll get them their drinks alright. The barkeep seemed to have an idea of what she was planning, since he was smiling when he pulled out the two bottles for her. Pulling the corks from both, the then picked them both up to return to the annoying pair. Before the bald one could ask about mugs, she lifted and turned over both bottles over their heads. The room roared in laughter as the one with a topknot stood up and reached for his sword. In one moment, Sarah threw the bottles away and pulled out her daggers, placing one point first to his gut and the other edged against his throat.

"I suggest next time you don't assume that all women are here to serve you, "snarled Sarah into the samurai's face.

The barkeep called out, "Enough of that! They learned their lesson. No fighting!"

Sarah stepped back and returned the daggers to barely seen sheaths sewn into the hips of her pants. She turned to return to the bar, but then said over her shoulder, "There woman next door that cleans clothes for a living. She might be able to get that wine out of that silk."

As Sarah spoke to the barkeep about a room for the night, Hao tried his best to calm down his new friend.

"Hayashi, please it was a minor misunderstanding, "Hao said.

"Minor!"hissed Hayashi, "That…that…woman! "

"Was insulted by our actions, "interrupted Hao," As would we have been in a similar situation."

Hayashi snarled, "That gives her no right…"

"Let's go get cleaned up and I'll see about getting us some food, "as Hao gentle coaxed his friend out of the inn as Sarah walked upstairs.

At a back corner table a large straw peasant hat lifted up to reveal a familiar face. "Well that went over rather well, "said the white haired man.

**To be Kontinued…**


	2. Book II: Face Your Enemy

**Note:** I am so sorry for the delay. Like I said I have or had most of it already written. However as I was typing it I just had to make a 'few' changes. Between that, work and my ongoing World of Warcraft addiction…Heh. Well here's the next book. I'm hoping that the longer segments help make up for the delay.

Big thanks to LilDevyl for sending me such a nice email. Tips for writer's block: 1. Don't force it. That's why I never finished one of my other stories. I started trying to force the story and ended up writing junk. Just couldn't get back into writing until I finally gave it up for a while. 2. Try writing something else or doing something else creative. I think one of the reasons why I am currently having a hard time writing is the fact that I gave up writing comics. Doing corny humor one day and a 'little' more serious writing the next kept it interesting. 3. Write at least something daily. Now I know I said don't force it, but that doesn't mean you can't write something. Even if it's something that is no way related the story or something that you'll ever post. Try a letter to your favorite character or short story of what you would do if you meet them. Just write something, even if it's just a single paragraph. If nothing else it will keep you in the habit of writing. *whistles to try to hide fact she has broken the last tip more than once*

As for your question of my inspiration of my stories…other stories and daydreaming. I am or was a rabid reader of fantasy novels…Heralds of Valdermar, Dragonrider's of Pern, Lord of the Rings, Dragonlance, etc. I read em all and currently have two collapsing book shelves full of paperbacks. A dash of boredom mixed in with the expansive but apparently empty worlds of Mortal Kombat, Transformers, etc. I start daydreaming…when I do I try my best to take notes. Sometimes I'll get almost entire stories.

Talking about stories, enough with the notes and on with this one.

**  
****Book II: Face Your Enemy**

**Chapter 4: The Journey Begins**

As the shipped rolled with the ocean; Sarah sat on her saddle bags as she attempted to read a scroll. Towards the bottom of the scroll was a now familiar dragon head emblem, but unfortunately it was written in Chinese script. English she could read, Latin as well, even a little Arabic but Chinese script? Ah…no. With a sigh, she rolled up the scroll in defeat. Looking up, she saw the monk leaning on the railing watching seagulls as they dived into the water. Chewing her lower lip, she considered asking him for assistance. She didn't want to, but she needed someone to translate the damn thing and Hao was the only one on the entire ship that was willing even to speak with her. Swallowing her pride, she got up and swung the saddle bags over her should. She always followed the age old wisdom of never leaving her stuff unguarded. Walking over to the monk she said, "Hu..excuse me but…"

Hao held out his hand and said, "I'll read it for you. You really didn't think I found those birds that interesting, did you?"

"Huh..yeah,"said Sarah nervously, "By the way, thanks for the save earlier."

(Flashback)

_"Hey, Girl! Who do ya belong to?" Said on fighter near the ramp to the ship, "I'll make it worth you wild to .."_

Sarah just ignored him and other catcalls as she made her way up the ramp, mentally cursing herself for not wearing more gender hiding clothing.

"Hey! I was…"one many grabbed her arm, and ended up being punched in the throat and knocked into the water. Male laughter filled the air as Sarah finally got on board.

"That was my friend, bitch, "another man growled out as he grabbed her other arm, causing her to drop her saddle bags.

"What is it with you guys and not getting the hint to leave…me…alone," Sarah growled.

Just then Zhu Hao stepped up and took hold of the man's wrist. The monk forced the man to release Sarah, by the force of the grip on the man's wrist and said, "That is no way to treat a lady, especially one who has made it perfectly clear that she's not in anyone's service."

"Bastard," hissed the man as he pulled away and then walked off, rubbing his wrist.

Hao bent over to help gather the items that fell out of the saddlebags. One of his eyebrows rose when he saw an opened book, with strange writing in it. After Sarah once again had her saddle bags over her shoulder, Hao said, "Please accept my apologies for my actions yesterday. My master always said I was too…forwar when it came with lovely looking women."  
  
(End Flashback)

"Fair enough, "said the monk, "Now let's see about that scroll. Unless I'm mistaken, it is most likely the same as the one I got this morning."

Hao cleared his throat and read outloud:

"Sarah of the Blades, you are cordially invited to compete in the tournament call Mortal Kombat. You are one of the few who has proven yourself worthy to be chosen for this honor. Transportation to the tournament, from the port of Shanghai, will be provided. The ship will display the colors representing the tournament and will leave port on the tide. The Champion of Mortal Kombat will receive wealth beyond their dreams, eternal youth and a hand in the fate of their world.

Your humble servant, representative of Outworld and current tournament sponsor,  
Shang Tsung"

"Strange, "said Hao, "the tournament is normally sponsored by the Shaolin order, but I've never heard of this Shang Tsung. Also, my scroll has the Shaolin representative's signature."

"Please don't tell me it's a fake, "pleaded Sarah.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, "another voice interrupted.

"Raiden!" Both exclaimed. Then Sarah said, "Wait…you know him?"

Raiden chuckled and then turned when Hiyashi called out his name as well. The samurai started ranting in Japanese, but Raiden interrupted him with a raised hand and said, "Please…in a language everyone present can understand. It's only polite."

"You lied, "Hiyashi growled in Chinese and he gripped the hilt of his sword.

"Did I?"asked Raiden with a tilted head. "You did get the invite and you were informed that you would be facing fighters from across this world and others. Were you not?"

Hiyashi said a few more words in Japanese, while the observers may not know the exact meaning the idea behind it was very clear.

"Once again I must ask that you…speak in Chinese, "said Raiden as if dealing with an unruly student.

The samurai glared at Sarah and went silent.

Sarah laughed and said, "Let me guess…the big, bad warrior is upset that he may have to fight a _woman_. He's more than willing to raise his hand against one he believes is a servant girl, but refuses to face one who is able to fight back. Sounds like a coward to me."

"YOU DARE!"

"Yes I dare, "replied Sarah with a steely look, "After all, you proved it when we first met."

"Both of you calm down, "Hao stepped between the glaring fighters, "Unless I'm mistaken, the odds of you two facing each other in the tournament is highly unlikely since we are technically on the same team. Isn't that correct, Lord Raiden?"

"_Lord _Raiden?" asked Sarah, "Since when were you a lord?"

o.O--^.^--O.o

From the upper deck, a man with grey streaked black hair watched with great interest. With a sneer, he raised one hand and a masked man in black and blue light armor walked into the light. The masked man knelt down to await his orders. "Sub-Zero, "said the older man, "Why don't you and your…friend go introduce yourselves to those down there. "

Sub-Zero stood up, bowed and then walked away. "Let's see what type of mortals Raiden has chosen this time, "said the man as he returned to watching the group.

o.O--^.^--O.o

Hiyashi hmphed and said, "I must have taken leave of my senses to even waste my time with the likes of you girl. I can see where you might humor her, monk, but why you put up with this ..."

"Look out!" Sarah called out as she tackled the samurai to the ground just as what appeared to be a dagger of ice imbedded itself into the railing just above the now fallen pair. Sarah rolled off Hiyashi and into a kneeling stance, a throwing knife ready in hand. Hao went into an unarmed defensive stance as Hiyashi stood up with a snarl and prepared to unsheathe his katana. All three saw a lone masked man in black and blue leather armor; on his lower arms a thin layer of frost could be seen. The frost then thickened as he created two large shards of ice and then threw them. Hao dodged the one heading his way easily and Hiyashi used his sword deflect the other into the ocean. Apparently angry at being ignored, Sarah threw her knife directly at their attacker. The knife was deflected by a spear like grapple, which was almost immediately retracted bringing a black and dark yellow clad warrior to everyone's attention. This one was also masked, but his eyes were completely white but had a reddish glow to them. Unlike the first warrior, his full attention was completely on Sarah.

"Friend of yours?" asked Hao.

Sarah slowly stood up as she answered, "Not that I'm aware of."

Sarcastic sounding clapping was heard causing the trio to turn slightly to see yet another visitor, this one an older looking man in purple robes. "Very good, it seems that this tournament may be more interesting than expected, "said the older man, "I am Shang Tsung, the tournament sponsor and representative of Outworld. My colleges are Sub-Zero and Scorpion, both formally of Earthrealm but they have embraced the wisdom of serving my lord and master."

"Why did you fighters attack us, "demanded Hao, "It is forbidden for fighters to attack each other before the tournament."

"You misunderstand, "said Shang with a smile, "It was not an attack…just an introduction."

"In that case, it's nice to meet you, "said Sarah, "Now you can leave."

For once in agreement with the woman, Hiyashi raised his sword as he went into a combative stance. A flash a light blinded everyone as a thundering "ENOUGH!" filled the air.

"Greetings, Raiden, "Shang Tsung sneered, "We are…honored once again by your presence."

"Oh be quiet, "said Raiden, "I suggest you keep your fighters on a tighter leash, sorcerer, otherwise they will never be able to break the rules ever again."

"You have no dominion here, "said Shang Tsung with a chuckle, but his good humor faded with what he heard next.

"Actually I do, "said Raiden with his own smile, "thanks to that little stunt your tried at the last tournament, the Elder Gods have granted me full authority to ensure that the rules are observed."

"Let me guess, "replied Shang, "You'll run to the Elder Gods at the smallest hint of an infraction…pathetic. Are your fighters so weak they are unable to stand up for themselves."

Hiyashi growled and stepped forwarded only be held back by Hao as Sarah said, "If we're so pathetic, what are you so worried about."

Shang Tsung's eyes narrowed as he turned to walk off with his warriors following. Once they were out of sight, Sarah demanded, "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"A woman would not be.."

"Please, enough, "said Raiden tiredly as he sat down on some tied down barrels. "There is more to this tournament than money to feed the orphanage, Sarah…or regain your supposedly lost honor, Hiyashi. Once every generation warriors fight in Mortal Kombat to determine the fate of their world. If Earth's fighters lose, then gates to Outworld will open…allowing that world's armies to invade and make Earth part that forsaken realm. So far we have been lucky, but unfortunately there are now traitors who would serve the darkness that is represented by Shang Tsung. Thanks to these traitors, the majority of Earth's most promising warriors have not survived long enough to even be invited to the tournament. Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei…"

"Lin Kue…"whispered Hao. "The Lin what?" asked Sarah.

"… and Scorpion of the Shirai Ryu…"

"Honorless mongrels, "growled Hiyashi. "Ooookay, "said Sarah, "Someone give me a hint here."

"…are only representatives of their organizations that have sworn to serve Shang Tsung, "continued Raiden, ignoring what the trio was saying, "This has forced me to…widen my search for warriors that would have a chance at winning. The good news is, this may have been a blessing in disguise."

"So this is why you have selected a gaijin woman, "commented Hayashi.

Raiden sighed, but honestly said, "Yes. Most Europeans seemed more interested in armed combat wearing heavy armor or ranged archery, effective for the battlefield but highly unsuited to this type of tournament. Women…well…"

"Are not normally fighters, "said Sarah, "Actually most would say not meant to be and wouldn't be so polite about it."

"It's not that women are not meant to be warriors, "said Raiden, "It's the cultural norm to limit the possibility. You will see Outworld does not have this problem and there will be other female fighters at the tournament. Just on the other side."

"I will not fight a woman, "said Hiyashi.

"Then you will die, "said Raiden bluntly, "Outworld has learned that most Earth men are of the same mind as you, and have exploited that weakness by having women trained specifically to fight in the tournament."

"Fine then, "said Sarah with a shrug and picked up her saddle bags, "If he refuses to fight, it means just one less moron in the world." She turned to walk off and then said over her shoulder, "Thanks for the translation, Hao."

"That wench! I still can't believe…"said Hiyashi as he turned to look at Raiden, who was no longer there. Hao on the other hand was watching Sarah as she walked off, wearing snug silk pants, ignoring the samurai. Seeing this, Hiyashi sighed, "Hentai."

**Chapter 5: It Has Begun!**

Once again Hao wondered about her past as he attempted to meditate on the beach. What would make such a lovely looking lady turn to hand-to-hand combat. Especially given the difficulties of finding someone not only in her homeland where such training was almost unheard of but be willing to teach a woman. Not to mention, she seems literate. Perhaps not in Chinese, but that book he saw was not gibberish.

The sound of footsteps in sand interrupted his 'meditations' and he open his eyes as Hiyashi sat next to him, the same Hiyashi that couldn't seem to move his eyes away from the sight before them, of Sarah running through some katas.

"How…"said Hiyashi amazed by the woman's almost perfect technique.

"I asked her the same thing earlier, "he said, "She then basically smiled secretly and just continued practicing."

"You know I can hear you two, "said Sarah as she stopped and gave the pair a glare.

Both men stood up as Hao said, "My apologies, but we cannot help but be curious."

Sarah sighed and same, "In your case, you were more likely just enjoying the show. Don't think I didn't notice you watching me."

"Who taught you, "said Hiyashi, "The technique you are using is similar to that used by the Shirai Ryu, but also different."

Sarah shrugged, "My father started me out before he up and disappeared, saying that any child of his should know how to defend herself. He also taught me how to learn by watching others. So now I basically observe and then practice on my own later. What I can use, I keep. There were a few on my way here, who were willing to provide a few lessons if they did not currently have a 'proper' student."

The sound of a gong rang out, announcing that the first fight was about to begin.

o.O--^.^--O.o

A raised marble arena, stood empty. It was surrounded on three sides with stands full of cheering and jeering fighters. On the fourth side, was a richer looking stand that was topped a large throne. The throne was blood red with golden dragons as armrests. Above it a silk shade fluttered in the wind as it was held in place by four gold serpentine poles. The silk shade was also blood red with a familiar dragon head symbol in gold. Those in these nicer stands were quiet and sat in their sets as if in great respect of the event. On the throne however, sat Shang Tsung.

The cheers sudden picked up in volume as Hiyashi was led up to the arena by a tall masked guard. Hiyashi proudly handed his katana and hashi over to the guard before climbing into the arena.

In the stands Sarah and Hao sat next to each other. Sarah leaned over so that Hao could hear her say, "He seems sure of himself."

"From what I understand, that is to be expected from a samurai, "responded Hao, "Confident in all that he does."

"Exactly, what is a samurai?" asked Sarah as she watched Hiyashi going through a few warm up katas..

"A samurai is a Japanese warrior of great skill and honor, "said Hao, "To them honor is more important than their own life."

Sarah snorted and then said, "Let me guess…they're some sort of noble."

"Yeeessss," said Hao not sure where this was leading.

"Figures, "said Sarah, "Only noble-born or those with money can afford to think that way. What good is honor if your family starves or has no shelter when it storms."

"You don't believe in honor?" asked Hao.

"I rather live for those that need me than die for a misplaced sense of honor, "said Sarah, "There is no return from death and one can do very little from the grave. If I live I can help those that depend on me."

"I understand that…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, fighters all, "Shang Tsung's voice rang out, unknowingly interrupting the discussion between Sarah and Hao, "I once again welcome you to Mortal Kombat. Before you is Hayashi Kento, honorable samurai fighting today for realm of Earth. He will be facing Khameleon…"

A greenish and silver outline appeared on the opposite side of the arena from where Hiyashi was standing. The green and silver form solidified into the form of a dark skinned woman in a swimsuit like outfit and mask. She wore silver boots up to her knees and her hair was held back by what appeared to be a jade band which was just above her eyes that appeared almost…reptilian.

"Crap!" hissed Sarah, "It's a woman. He is so dead."

"Don't underestimate the samurai, "said Hao, "His eyes and mind have been opened since arriving on this island."

Sarah glared at the monk and said, "Do I hear an 'I hope' at the end of that?"

"Warriors, prepare yourselves!" Shang's voice rang out as Khameleon and Hiyashi went into ready battle stances.

**"FIGHT!"**

Khameleon struck first with a lighting fast punch aimed for Hiyashi's face that was blocked. She quickly dropped and send a ground sweeping kick to knock the samurai over. Hiyashi jumped over the kick and away from the woman.

The woman continued the sweep and the spun into a stance during which she removed her mask to reveal a snake like mouth. With a loud hiss, she spat a large green glob towards Hiyashi. He was forced to jump aside to avoid the spit and where it landed, it started to eat away at the marble floor. Half the audience stood up to cheer as the other half called foul.

Hao himself jumped up and started yelling in language unfit for a monk to even know making it clear how he felt about the female's secret weapon. Sarah on the other hand stood up quietly and kept her full attention on the fight. Sarah then smiled and pulled Hao back down. "Watch, " she said, "That attack is more trouble than it is worth."

Hiyashi's face turn stone cold as he watch his opponent start to circle him. He blocked every punch and kick, dodged the venon sent his way. Splatters of the venom did land on some of the lose material of his fighting kimono, eating it away to point light could be seen through the holes, but none reached his skin. The woman hissed in frustration and then lowered her mask one more time. It was then that Hiyashi struck. Dodging the venom once again he took the split second Khameleon used to place the mask back into place to grab her other arm and twisted it around her back. His free arm went around her neck to hold her face up and away from him.

"Yield!" demanded Hiyashi.

The woman hissed as she vanished in a green and silver glow. Hiyashi continued to hold on to something that no one could see. Deep gouges that appeared to be made from claws appeared on his now exposed arms. Blood dripped as Hiyashi tightened his grip on the unseen neck and ignored the pain. After a few moments, the female reappeared but was limp in his grasp. The samurai released her and Khameleon fell to the ground unconscious, but breathing.

"FINISH HER!" ordered Shang Tsung over the roar of the crowd.

"She is defeated, "replied Hiyashi in a loud voice, "There is no need or honor in slaying an unconscious opponent."

The sorcerer sneered and then vanished in a puff of grey smoke only to reappear next in the arena. The sorcerer raised one hand and made a pulling motion from the woman to himself. A green haze in the shape of the woman rose up from Khameleaon and with a ghostly scream flew towards and into the sorcerer. The body on the ground turn cold and grey, no longer breathing.

"Her soul is now MINE!" hiss Shang Tsung so that only Hiyashi could hear and then loudly announced, "FATALITY!"

**Chapter 6: Kold Truths**

"Where is he?!" demanded Hiyashi as he walked out of the arena, "Where is that trice damned thundergod?!"

Hao and Sarah glanced at each other briefly and then returned their attention back to the Samuri. "You arm needs.."Hao started to say, but Hiyashi continued , "The baka has left much out of his description of this tournament."

"I agree, "said Sarah, "But you need to let Hao take a look at that arm or…"

Once again Hiyashi continued ignoring the others, "It is one thing to die for your homeland or for honor, but what happened in the arena was worse than death."

"I heard of such things, "sighed Hao, figuring to humor the samurai in the hopes to calm him down.

"It is dishonorable and evil! If we win, our opponent's soul is taken. If we lose our souls will be forfeit and Earth will be lost."

"Your souls are perfectly safe, "came a familiar voice from behind them. As the trio turned, Raiden walked over to them with his hands behind his back. "As my chosen fighters, your souls are protected from Shang Tsung's sorcery. As for your opponents, you'll find most of them have already sold their soul to the sorcerer or worse…his master."

"What of the other Earth fighters?" asked Hao.

Raiden closed his eyes as he said, "Even though I am a god, my powers are limited in certain areas. I can only protect those that can be considered worthy."

"Worthy?" said Sarah in a sarcastic voice, "You mean those who might actually have a chance at winning. All because you believe that the others are not good enough fighters, their souls are forfeit?"

"Is there a way to…save those souls?" asked Hao.

"Kill Shang Tsung before the souls are too badly damaged. The longer the sorcerer has a soul the more corrupt the soul becomes. If too long, it will be beyond saving, "answered Raiden with a half-smile, "Before you go off to try, you are not allowed to fight anywhere but in the arena. If you do, you will be disqualified and…no back stabs from the shadows."

"Damn, " muttered Sarah.

"Will he fight in the tournament? "asked Hiyashi

"Perhaps, "shrugged Raiden, "He has the right as a former champion to challenge the winner."

"Wait, "said Sarah, "He has already won a Mortal Kombat tournament? Then how…"

"It was not a tournament between Earth and Outworld that he fought in, "said Raiden, "But one affecting yet another realm. If you look, you will find that many of Shang's warriors are from many different realms that have already lost and are now in the service of Outworld."

A loud gong rang through the air causing the trio to look over in the direction it came from. When they looked back to continue questioning Raiden, the thundergod was gone. Sarah smiled and shook her head as she said, "Guess it's my turn."

o.O--^.^--O.o

Hao and a bandaged Hiyashi, silently made their way through a noticeably thinner crowd. This time the fight was to take place in a cavern, lit by bright torches hanging from sharp looking stalactites. Corresponding stalagmites were cut off and carved to create seating for the audience. This time the fight was to take place in a smoothed out circle that looked sunk into floor of the large cavern.

"Pray that she makes it, "whispered Hao, not wanting to disturb the strange silence that seemed to fill the air. This audience much more subdued than the one at Hiyashi's fight.

Hiyashi hmmphed and said, "She depends on her weapons too much. I don't…"

"Shut up!" growled Hao for the first time showing anger.

The samurai glanced briefly to his friend and nodded before placing his full attention on Sarah who was already at the side of the arena handing over her weapons to a masked guard. Three times the guard turned to move away, only to be stopped by Sarah who just 'remembered' the location of another weapon.

"How does she hide all those?" asked Hao in a wonder filled voice.

After it was apparent that the woman didn't have any more weapons, Shang Tsung humor filled voice echoed through the chamber. "Fighters, before you is the lovely Sarah, another of Earthrealm's warriors. She will be facing…" A icy cold mist flowed into the arena as Sarah's blue and black clad opponent stepped out from the shadows. "Sub-Zero, Lin Kue warrior and native of Earthrealm who has wisely chosen to serve Outworld."

Sub-Zero respectively bowed towards Sarah after they both stepped into the arena. Sarah returned the bowed and the two of them went into their combative stances. Seeing that the two were prepared, Shang Tsung called out,"FIGHT!"

Sub-Zero immediately sent a blast of freezing ice towards Sarah who dodged and ran towards the Lin Kue. Instead of a punch or a kick, she hit the ground sliding right into his legs, knocking the warrior over. With a spin and a sweep of the ground, Sub-Zero both returned the attack and stood up. Sarah was already out of reach of his legs and on the move for another attack, this one more aerial. She ran towards a tall and intact stalagmite and literally ran up its side and leaped off. In mid air, she twisted and attempted to land a hard kick. Sub-Zero grabbed her leg and using her own momentum, moved to throw her into the solid rock floor. She twisted and landed a good kick with her free foot right onto Sub-Zero's fingers, breaking free of his grip. She still landed hard onto the ground but was able to roll out of the way to avoid a boot cover stomp aimed and into another stance. Breathing heavily, Sarah kept her eyes on the icy warrior and considered her options.

Sub-Zero didn't give her much time as he started to rain down a series of punches and kicks that she was able to dodge and block. She was even able to respond back with a few good hits of her own. As if tired of the stalemate, Sub-Zero flipped back and away from Sarah to send another blast of ice. Sarah dodged and the ice coated a stalagmite and a stalactite pair, the ice filling in the large gap between the two. Blast after blast of ice the warrior sent, not giving Sarah a chance to rest or get any closer to her opponent.

An evil looking grin appeared on Sarah's face as she dodged another blast but this time she aimed towards the still frozen stalagmite and stalactite pair. With a jump and a kick, she knocked out the large chunk of ice that was between the two. The ice landed on the ground and shattered. Rolling and dodging another blast, she was able to grab hold of two large chucks of ice. She then threw them, directly at the Lin Kue as she called out "CATCH!"

Sub-Zero easily smashed them with his fists, causing the ice to shatter in the air, but the distraction did its job. He and everyone else in the room lost track of Sarah. She was nowhere to be seen. Sub-Zero's eyes narrowed as he went into a defensive stance and carefully used all his senses to find her, but the jeering audience and flickering light made it difficult.

Unseen, Sarah was literally wrapped around a stalactite as she watched Sub-Zero carefully walk around looking for her. She grinned as he neared the exact spot she needed him to be. Suddenly, she let go and fell. Sensing something, Sub-Zero looked up just before the woman landed on his shoulders. Using the momentum of the fall, she gripped the sides of his head with her arms and legs, twisting as they both fell to the ground. A loud crack was heard as they landed. Sarah rolled away and up into a defensive stance, but Sub-Zero remained still on the ground. He neck turned at an impossible angle.

Ignoring the cheering crowd and Shang Tsung claiming of Sub-Zero's soul, Sarah walked over to the masked guard to claim her weapons. As she returned them to their proper hiding places, Hao and Hiyashi pushed and shoved their way towards her. Once they got close enough, they could see the strained look on her face and how she favored one side.

"Are you injured?" asked Hao as he led her through the crowd.

Sarah gave the monk a look that clearly stated that was a stupid question and said, "Let's just get the hell out of here."

**To be continued….**


End file.
